lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Della Robbia
.]] Odd Della Robbia is a member of Team Lyoko and possibly the most popular among fans for being kindhearted, careless and funny. He calls himself a ladies' man, but the females he's dated would say the opposite. He likes the color purple, and wears it on most of his clothes. He is one of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Aelita's closest friends, and possibly more than that because he kisses her in Season 4, though this may be just part of his flirty personality. XANA is also his sworn enemy, and he doesn't like Sissi's spoiled and childish behavior, but probably [[OddxSissi|wants to like her]]. Description Odd, hence his name, is very odd, stuborn too. One thing is that he wears a purple outfit both in Lyoko and at Kadic, usually with yellow accompaniments to match his hair, which has a purple streak in the middle, and some pink in it as well (perhaps a hint at his effeminacy). His night clothes are red and yellow, not purple, and probably due to the fact he did not buy them. He claims in various episodes, such as in Swarming Attack and The Key, that he knows how the female mind works, that he has a "way" with females, etc. Naturally, he is horribly wrong, as most of the girls slap him hard in the face most of the time. Odd's Lyoko outfit looks like a feline, complete with a tail and claws (which he can use to climb). Strangely enough, Odd's shirt has a picture of a dog (probably Kiwi) peeing. His weapons are Lazer Arrows, rather dandy laser bolts which go in a straight line and inflict damage upon impact. His forehead and cheeks also have purple markings on them. Odd's family is seemingly Norwegian, and his parents are artists, maybe causing their son's very queer sense of fashion. He knows, or at least claims to know, Pencak Silat, as he can be seen sparring with Ulrich on many occasions. In Attack of the Zombies, he even kicked a zombie version of Jim in the chest just after commanding the others to get inside the Cafeteria. Odd is Ulrich's best friend, and shares a dorm with him at Kadic. He is a member of the eighth grade, but does not do well due to the fact he spends most of the time in class drawing pictures of Kiwi when he should be taking notes. His pictures are very detailed, however, and he puts a lot of work into them. He enjoys folding his tests into paper cranes, which Jim then collects. He knows various fighting techniques like boxing (how he learned them is not made clear), and has the knowledge of the stereotypical prankster, as demonstrated in Satellite when he picks locks to get his cell phone back. He is also good at performing music, as he formed a rock group called Pop Rock Progressives in Seeing is Believing and played the guitar for a play in Laughing Fit. He also does not like biology, as he states in Ghost Channel. He is shown to be able to eat large quantities of food, even eating food off the trays of his friends. Ulrich has even commented that he has more than one stomach. Despite his rather large appetite, he maintains his "svelte" body through his metabolism. Because of his high metabolism and sky-high energy levels, many people call him "scrawny"; this is met with the line "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!". Although Odd has been able to get dates with many girls, the relationships usually end as sour as a lemon. By the end of his 8th grade year, his bad reputation had finally circulated and he is now unable to get a date with anyone. However, all hope is not lost for him; he is trying to win over Sissi's heart. He is very fluent in Italian, but he is also capable of speaking Japanese and Chinese, as demonstrated in A Fine Mess when he is in Yumi's body. In Double Take Odd's new outfit is briefly shown when he saves Yumi, he keeps his paws and tail and purple colour but his new outfit includes a set of cat ears and a slightly chromish addition to the design. In Maiden Voyage his real world outfit is also changed, he now wears a purple hoodie with a pink undershirt and purple jeans. Voice actor info Odd is voiced by two male voice actors in the series. In the first and fourth episodes, Christophe Caballero provided Odd's voice (giving his voice a rather distinctive Spanish accent). Matthew Geczy provides his voice in episodes 2-3 and 5-97. Lyoko form *'ID Card':Odd's card shows a paw print. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': **Lazer Arrows - spearheads Odd can fire at enemies. Do 10 damage if not the Eye of XANA. *Lyoko Powers: **Shield - Odd can activate a shield from his gloves that serves as a defense mechanism for him and the rest of Team Lyoko. **Anticipation - Odd can see a short distance into the future. He has no control over this power and it rarely activates. Odd loses this power in the Second Season because Jeremie decided that it was a useless power, dispite the fact that it had saved them many times. **Teleportation - At one point in the Third Season, Odd gains this power. However, he no longer has this because it caused him to clone himself. **Manta Riding - Odd can cause great pain to Mantas by jumping on top of them and digging his claws into their backs, and can use them as vehicles to create diversions. *'Vehicle' - Overboard. Odd has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Virtual Ship. Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Lazer Arrow". *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more hatred and jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Blocks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, Odd let his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He liked the "Lyoko look".) *Odd appears to be able to speak fluent italian as shown in Attack of the Zombies when he shows off against Jeremie. See also *XANA-Odd Della Robbia, Odd